Queridisimo felix:
by El Parasito
Summary: PAUSADA/Serie de Drables. Cartas entre Felix y una humana. Que disparates pueden llegar a escribirse este vampiro italiano y una loca humana obsesionada con los vampiros. Cero coherencia. Bienvenidos a la locura.
1. Queridisimo Felix:

Queridísimo Félix:

Como andas mi sexy vampiro?

He oído por ahí que te quieres cenar a la humanita de Bella Swan!

Alabado seas por sacarnos de encima a un ser tan vil como ella, que se quiere adueñar de nuestro sexy vampiro Edward Cullen. No me malinterpretes, tu sigues siendo uno de los mas sexys..Pero entenderás que nadie se resiste a Edward...

Quería avisarte que tendré el placer de viajar a Italia a mediados de marzo/abril del 2011, obviamente para verte a ti y...cof...También a los otros de la guardia...cof...Alec...cof...Demetri...

También me contó un pajarillo que has coqueteado con Gianna...esa vulgar humana!

Mientras que yo estoy juntando dinero para ir a verte...estoy realmente decepcionada...

Bueno...espero que contestes mi carta...

Adiós! mi queridísimo Félix...

Siempre tuya...

_Evangelina_


	2. Queridisima Evangelina:

**Muchas gracias a **dani hale de withlock cullen **por la idea de que me contestara Felix :)**

** Me parece que voy a seguir haciendo estas locas cartas.**

** Atte: El Parasito!  
**

* * *

_Querida Evangelina:_

Amm…Ummm...Nunca una humana me había escrito una carta. Pero me siento alagado de que me hayas elegido a mí.

Sobre lo de cenarme a Bella Swan, si, me la quiero comer, pero los malditos vegetarianos de los Cullen no me dejan, son malvados verdad?

La verdad no entiendo eso de no resistirse a Edward Cullen, tiene cabello de zanahoria y una sonrisa chueca. Aparte soy mucho mas sexy que el…

Y bueno si he coqueteado con Gianna, pero no hay nada que hacer en el castillo si no hay neófitos para matar y uno se aburre sabes..?

Espero ansioso a que vengas, pero no me agrado nada eso de que también quieres ver a Demetri y a Alec. Si me envías una carta a mi, me quieres ver a mi, no a esos 2 ``caras bonitas´´

Espero que pronto vengas a _visitarme._

Adiós! Mi queridísima Evangelina…

Siempre tuyo….

_Félix_

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

** Felix y yo esperamos reviews!**

** Atte: El Parasito!  
**


	3. Querido Felix:

_Querido Félix:_

No puedo creer que hayas contestado mi carta!

Me siento orgullosa de ser la primera humana que te escribe.

Que bueno que si te quieras cenar a la estupida de Bella Swan, pero los Cullen no son malvados, tan solo están cegados por los tontos sonrojos de esa humana.

No concuerdo con eso de que Edward tenga cabello de zanahoria, su color de pelo es cobrizo, y su sonrisa no es chueca, es hermosa.

Podrías buscarte otros pasatiempos que coquetear con tontas recepcionistas. Estoy segura que a veces estar en el castillo debe ser aburrido, pero podrías ir… a cazar? Buscar nuevos tipos de presas, como…animales?

Te envíe la carta a vos, te quiero ver a vos, pero uno se emociona y obviamente quiere ver a mas vampiros.

Espero pronto poder _visitarte_

Adiós! Mí querido Félix…

Siempre tuya…

_Evangelina._


	4. Querida Evangelina:

**Hola! No estoy con mucha inspiracion ultimamente, asi que me esta costando escribir mis otras dos historias, aparte con la chica responsable que soy (notese el sarcasmo) deje toda mi tarea para ultimo momento.**

** Gracias por leer estas locuras entre Felix y yo. **

** Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Querida Evangelina:

Seria descortés si no contestara tu carta. Así que bueno, ya te la conteste.

Si, son tontos los sonrojos de la humana, y los Cullen son tontos por dejarse engañar por estos.

Temo decirte que no concuerdo con lo de Edward. El no es lindo! Ok?

No me convertiré en un tonto vampiro con los ojos amarillos, los animales saben feo…Asco…

Si no te gusta mi pasatiempo de coquetear, dime otro. Y que no sea jugar ajedrez, es muy aburrido.

No entiendo eso de querer ver mas vampiros, se que somos seres mucho mas importantes que ustedes los humanos pero…justifica querer ver mas vampiros que yo?

Espero que pronto puedas _visitarme_

Adiós! mi querida Evangelina…

Siempre tuyo…

_Félix_

_PD: Demetri sospecha que me escribo cartas con una humana, así que tal vez tarde en contestar y algunos otros problemas._


	5. Querida humana:

**Bueno, hols! Algo cortito, supongo que pronto subire la otra carta...**

**

* * *

**Querida humana:

Bueno, soy Demetri. Descubrí que te enviabas cartas con Félix. Y voy a resolver esto. O dejas de enviarle cartas a Félix o los Vulturis te haremos una _visita._

Si, esto es una amenaza. No creo que quieras avisarle a la policía, también nos _encargaremos_ de ellos...

En fin, deja en paz a Félix.

Adiós! Entrometida humana…

_Demetri_….

_PD: Por que Félix? Yo soy mas genial que ese cavernícola. _

_

* * *

_**Besos**

**Dejen reviews si?  
**


	6. Querido Demetri:

Querido Demetri:

OMG! No puedo creer que me hayas escrito! _Aunque fuera una amenaza…_

Dios! Soy una de tus fans Nº1! Para mi siempre serás el Demetri sexy y salvaje que _jamás _conocí! Estoy muy emocionada! Por casualidad podrías conseguir que Alec me escriba?

Ahí si que me agarra un paro cardiaco…

Seguiré enviando cartas a Félix, es mi _amigo_…y no hay problema en que los Vulturis me visiten.

En cuanto a la policía…me da igual.

OMG! Adiós! Mi sexy Demetri…

_Evangelina…_

_PD: Hablo enserio con lo de Alec._


	7. Querida Evangelina

Querida Evangelina:

No puedo creer que Demetri nos haya descubierto. Yo re contra juro que las cartas las escribía en secreto...pero al parecer uno no puede mantener secretos en la guardia.

Demetri casi le cuenta a Aro, así que tuve que _hablar _con mi querido amigo para se callara.

Un comentario por aquí, otro por allá y voilà.

Que le escribiste a Demetri? Se la paso todo el día refunfuñando, diciendo cosas como _tonta humana...``no me importa la policía´´...ja!como si le fuera a avisar a Alec..._y otros cosas mas.

En fin, encontré un pasatiempos! Internet. Es sorprendente! Esta todo a un clic de distancia...tal ves nos podríamos ver por Internet...hay algo llamado chat, ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente, y no es necesario esperar días a que lleguen las cartas!

Bueno, sigo esperando tu visita.

Adiós! Mi querida Evangelina

Siempre tuyo...

_Felix_

_PD:te paso mi dirección de email: Felix_Vulturi_No_Soy_Vampiro ..._


	8. Querido Felix::

**Hola!**

**Una nueva carta :) Bien, en mi perfil deje varios sumarys de historias que pienso subir, tambien esta la encuesta para que voten cual de las historias les gustaria que subiera primero. Entren :)**

**Esta carta se la dedico a...Alec!**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Querido Felix:

Que es eso de _hablar?_ Seré humana, no tendré tantos siglos de vida (okay, tengo solo años de vida) pero no soy tonta.

Yo no le puse nada raro a Demetri para que se pusiera así, solo le demostré mi devoción hacia su persona.

Recién descubres la Internet? Pobre de todos tus años si ella. Bien, te recomendare algunas paginas.

-Youtube

-Bolgger

-Google

Y a las que no debes entrar

-Facebook. (la peor pagina del mundo, no se como a las personas les gusta tanto, y lo mas patético es que tengo una cuenta allí...)

Bien, navega por Internet y busca cosas entretenidas, así no tienes que coquetear con secretarias...

Sobre lo de tu email...prefiero las cartas, son mas...interesantes? Yo también tengo una cuenta, pero prefiero seguir con las cartas.

Puedes conseguir que Alec me escriba? Es que mencione algo de eso en la carta a Demetri, pero al parecer no le gusto nada. Tal vez tu podrías intentarlo...

Bueno, espero tu respuesta

Adiós! Mi querido Felix

Siempre tuya...

Evangelina

_PD: Dile a Demetri que no enoje con migo, o si no finge que esta loco y que nunca recibió una carta. ( es por si las cartas te meten en problemas)._

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

** Espero que les sigan gustando estan locuras escritas...**

** Pasense poir mi perfil para ver los sumarys de las historias que pienso subir :)**

** Dejen REVIEWS! Por fas :) *carita Alice***

** Atte: EL parasito!  
**


	9. Querida Evangelina::

**Hola! hace mucho que no subia otra de las delirantes cartas entre este vampiro y yo!**

**Este cap se lo dedico a:**

**M**anu Biers/ **VuLtUriiI / **maryroxy / .Bell**s / M**anuela Vulturi / **.Black / **MC

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Atte: El parasito!**

* * *

Querida Evangelina ::

Bien, me metí en las paginas que me recomendaste y…Me encantaron!

Youtube es muy entretenido, vi muchos videos graciosos y escuche música.

Google es aburrido a menos que no sea para buscar cosas, pero use el traductor y traducir insultos a varios idiomas, fue muy gracioso. Igual no me sirve insultar en otros idiomas a los de la guardia por que ellos ya se saben los idiomas, pero probé en uno bastante raro y ahí me miraron raro…es que no sabían que los estaba insultando. En fin, es interesante Google.

En Blogger encontré cosas interesantes, pero hasta ahí. Me cree uno, pero nadie entra…

Sobre Facebook, yo se que me recomendaste no entrar, pero…no me puse resistir, lo siento! Es genial! Agregue a un montón de personas como amigos y ahora tengo 500! Aunque solo conozca a Gianna, y también te agregue a vos…solo falta que me aceptes.

Sobre Alec, me trato de loco y no quiere saber nada del tema, lo siento…pero para que necesitas a Alec, aparte de tu curiosidad? Ya me tienes a mí. Se que hemos discutido de este tema varias veces...Pero sigo sin entender.

Demetri esta en la etapa de la negación, ya pronto lo aceptara y de seguro te enviara cartas (tampoco me gusta que quieras escribirte con el...Pero, _todo por ti_).

Me despido

Adiós! Mí querida Evangelina

_Siempre tuyo…_

_Félix_

_PD: Agrégame al Face! _

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por leer!**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**


	10. Querida humana::

Querida Humana::

Bueno, Felix me ha estado _jodiendo_ toda la semana para que te mandara una carta…no estoy interesado en interactuar con humanos, a menos que sea para mi cena. Pero estuve leyendo las cartas que le enviaste (no le digas nada, el no lo sabe) y me parece una buena idea tener un contacto entre los _mortales_.

Felix dice que primero debo ser tu amigo para que me ayudes…y dice que para ser amigo tuyo tengo que contarte cosas de mi vida. Así que… ¿Qué te puedo contar?

Veamos, tengo una hermana gemela llamada Jane pero creo que eso ya lo sabes (Felix me dijo que tu sabes mucho acerca de nosotros, no se como pero bueno…), soy un miembro importante de la guardia y me gusta mucho jugar al _mortal combat…_debo admitir que tengo un don para ese juego.

Bueno, supongo que con eso ya somos amigos ¿no?

Espero tu respuesta

_Siempre vulturi..._

_Alec_

_

* * *

_**Hola!**

**Okay, creo que todos quieren matarme y lo entiendo...pero ¡PIEDAD!**

**No tengo ninguna escusa dentro del ambito familiar, del colegio..podria decirce que escribia aunque tuviera mucha tarea...asi que colegio no cuenta. La realidad es que tengo una nueva mascota! Se llama Moro, es un gato negro, peludo y gordo de 6 meses pero tiene el tamaño de un gato adulto. en las noches ( que es cuando mas escribo) el gato quiere jugar y no me puedo resistir, es que si lo vieran...es tan tierno!**

**Aparte del gato ultimamente no estoy muy inspirada (por lo menos la ultima semana) y si me inspiro es en proyectos futuros, mas de los que subi a mi perfil...si, son como 10 proyectos futuros ahora ¬¬...Tambien estoy intentando teber una vida social mas movida por lo que salgo mas con mis ammigas en ves de quedarme a escribir como una friki...(sin ofender a nadie XD)  
**

**Espero que sepan perdonar a una autora desesperadamente atrasada. **

**El sabado 23(osea mañana) voy a dedicarme a escribir, por lo que creo que subire un capitulo de Adolescencia tardia y tu sonrisa.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que me puedan perdonar.**

**Y creo que aunque no me lo mereso, un _review_ no hace mal a nadie ¿no?**

**Besos!  
**


	11. Querido Alec:

**Hola! Volvi! Ehh...bueno...¡LO SIENTO! No tengo ganas de escribir todas las escusas que tengo asi que...¡PERDON! (otra vez)**

**Este cap se lo dedico a tods ls que leen.**

**Atte: EL parasito!  
**

* * *

Querido Alec:

OMG! No puedo creer que me hayas escrito. Es mi sueño hecho realidad.

Me parece bien eso de interactuar con _nosotros _(los humanos). Yo me siento muy bien con eso. Puedes interactuar todo lo quieras conmigo_(te estoy seduciendo)_.

Que bueno que te guste el _mortal combat_, a mi no me convence mucho ese juego, pero bueno...Si, ya se lo de tu hermana, sin ofender..no me cae bien. Creo que para ser amigos tenemos que contarnos mas cosas, osea...solo se que te gustan los video juegos y que tienes una hermana(eso ya lo sabia).

Entonces paso a contarte mas de mi: Me gustan los animales(por eso a veces me molesta la dieta Cullen, por eso les escribo cartas a ustedes en vez de a ellos), soy una persona muy excéntrica si me llegan a conocer(osea...hablo con vampiros), tengo una hermana menor que yo y...me gusta el helado. Seeee...

Ya que estas en tu etapa de interactuar con mortales...¿Podrías escribirles cartas a unas cuantas amigas mías?

Bueno espero tu respuesta

_Posiblemente Vulturi..._

_Evangelina_

_PD:Mandale un autógrafo a mi hermana_

_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**

**Atte: EL parasito!  
**


	12. Querida Evangelina:::

**Hola. Dedicado a tods ls lectoras que me siguen y que se bancan mis_ años_ de ausencia**

* * *

Querida Evangelina:

Estoy realmente ofendido. No he recibido ninguna carta tuya desde hace meses. Con todas las que te envié yo. Las conté, son 17. Y para colmo me entero de que le escribes a Alec y Demetri, bueno, Demetri no mucho. Pero si hay varias de tu parte hacia Alec.

Realmente estoy muy decepcionado. Yo ingenuamente te pase sus direcciones de correo y tú cruelmente te deshaces de mí como si fuera un humano con herpes (sin ofender).

Esta es la carta número 18 que te envió y espero que sea respondida.

Para no hastiarte con mis quejas te paso a contar algunas cosas que han sucedido en Volterra. En primer lugar Gianna ha salido del placar. Si, es 'bi'. ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero es una bi especial. Solo le gustan los vampiros y vampiresas. Les tiene repulsión a los humanos. ¡Muy bien Gianna!(sin ofender, otra vez). Se nos insinúo varias veces, Heidi le siguió un poco el juego, pero cuando Gianna se emociono enserio Heidi paro con su jueguito.

Alec la ha estado evitando, creo que es… ¿homofóbico? Eso y que mas…Aro sospecha de la guardia (nosotros) acerca de que estamos ocultado cosas. Creo que cree que nos queremos pasar al otro bando, los Cullen. Suerte que no descubrió que tú eres el secreto que guardamos.

Creo que nada más.

Espero que por fin puedas responder algunas de mis cartas, la espero ansioso.

_Siempre tuyo…._

_Felix_

PD: ¿Puede ser que me este equivocando de dirección y que una persona totalmente desconocida reciba mis cartas? Si es así, más le vale buscar a Evangelina y no prestar atención al contenido de la carta. Y en el caso de que si seas Evangelina, respóndeme por favor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**Perdon por la tardanza**

**Besos**

**Atte: El parasito!**


	13. Querido Monstruo:

Querido Monstruo:

¡Vete! ¡Vuelve a donde perteneces! ¡La palabra de dios te lo ordena!

Enviado de Satanás, aléjate de esa inocente muchacha. No te comas su alma.

El más horroroso de los infiernos te aguarda, criatura de la noche. ¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados y tal vez la misericordia de Jesucristo te salve! Fuera, fuera…

En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo ¡Amén!

_Sacerdote Juan Ceferino Errantes_

_PD: Fuera...fuera…_

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Pobre Felix, al parecer las cartas no las recibia Evangelina, si no un sacerdote jajaj**

**Atte: El parasito!**

_**Fuera...fuera...**_


End file.
